


Pick Me

by ChomeChan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, D.Gray-man - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Lavilena, M/M, Modern AU, but its a side pairing, lavi is an idiot, lavilena is main pairing, lenalee's hurting but she won't admit it, tyki and lavi are a side pairing too, yullen is a pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChomeChan/pseuds/ChomeChan
Summary: She pretended to ignore the ache in her heart.She fought back the tears with a bright smile.But the one thing she couldn't fight back was the question."Why? God, why couldn't you have picked me?"





	1. Choices of Conflict

Ever since he met her for the first time, he knew he was smitten. At first it had been an infatuation based off of her looks. He found himself gazing at her beauty while they were out with friends. He'd stare in awe as her hair swished side to side as they walked out in the street. He could find himself getting lost in those vibrantly shining violet eyes and their twinkles. Maybe this infatuation would simply last a month or two, and then disappear forever, he used to think. He'd flirt with her, and she'd giggle in response, blushing in embarrassment at his comments. She would play along with him, and join in on his normally harmless pranks. His initial thoughts about having a temporary crush on Lenalee Lee was proven wrong one day. Lavi would forever remember that day clearly. 

It had been storming outside. There was thunder and lightning, and heavy rain. Lavi, Lenalee, and two of their other friends, Kanda -who Lavi dubbed as Yuu- and Allen, had spent the day stuck inside Kanda's apartment. The raven haired male's apartment had been the largest -besides Lenalee's, but her brother Komui would've flipped out over them hanging out there- so they decided to stay there. The four had grown hungry, and Lavi volunteered Allen and Kanda to go get food. The whitette had begrudgingly agreed to it, though Kanda took a bit more time convincing. Once they had left, the thunder and lightning had gotten pretty intense. Lavi and Lenalee sat on the couch, watching a movie, when a particularly loud clap of thunder resounded off the walls of the building. The teal haired girl had squeaked, and jumped slightly. 

Lavi had turned to her in surprise, and was about to tease her when he caught sight of the girl shaking and she had the blanket Kanda gave her -the AC in his apartment was always on, making it freezing cold!- wrapped tightly around her frail body. "Lenalady? You okay?" He asked softly, looking at her with worry. The girl was about to respond when she squeaked once more, jumping at the sound of the thunder. Lavi quickly pieced it all together at her reaction. "You're afraid of thunder, right?" He asked once more. The only answer he got was a small nod. 

"Y-You won't tell Allen and Kanda, right...?" She mumbled, looking at him innocently. The pale, fluffy blue blanket, only seeming to add to her adorable look. Lavi felt his cheeks heat up. He shook his head after that.

"Nah, it'll be our little secret, okay?" He questioned. Lenalee quickly nodded, looking at him with a rather relaxed and cute expression. Lavi gave her a goofy grin, and she smiled back at him, sweetly. "I can make a lot of jokes for you as a distraction." He offered, his eye shining playfully. Lenalee giggled in response, smiling. 

"Okay." She agreed. With that, the redhead proceeded to make joke after joke. Hearing the girl giggle and laugh only seemed to make his heart flutter. Lenalee had never looked so beautiful to him. Just as he was getting the teal haired girl to relax, another clap of thunder was heard, and she squeaked, practically jumping into his arms. The two blushed a bright red in surprise, and Lenalee quickly tried to push herself off of him. "S-Sorry Lavi...I didn't mean to jump on you like that..." She stammered, blushing. Lavi didn't reply, instead opting to hold the shaking girl close to him. 

"It's alright Lena. You should'a said something before. If ya wanted me to hold you close like this, you didn't have'ta wait till the thunder went boom again!" He joked, making Lena blush as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close to his chest with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Lenalee smiled, nodding in response. Her blanket was partially on him now, and Lavi simply chuckled, spreading out the blanket over the two of them. It was probably then, when the redhead realized he was never attracted to Lenalee for her looks. It was always because it _was_ Lena. Her shining smile, that always seemed to make things a little bit easier for him to bear. Or maybe it was her kindness. The girl was beautiful, inside and out to him. He couldn't find any flaws on the soft hearted girl. She was comforting, caring, and overall just amazing in ways words failed to describe. As Lavi stared down at the girl sleeping calmly on his chest, he smiled down at her. It wasn't just an infatuation, it was _love_. 


	2. Inner Struggle

Ever since he had determined he indeed did love Lenalee, he'd been nervous. He still flirted with her, just not as much. Sometimes, he'd lose his focus, and become clumsy, and Lavi Bookman, was _not_ clumsy. That was Allen's job already. He wasn't the only one noticing the change. Even Allen and Kanda had noticed. However, when approached about it, he played it off, telling the two not to worry about it. Thankfully for him, they believed it.

"Lavi? Anybody home?" Allen asked suddenly, making the redhead snap out of his daze. That had been another thing he'd been doing lately. Staring off into space, with a faraway look in his eye. The redhead grinned quickly.

"Of course someone's home Al! If they weren't, who'd bother Yuu-chan for me?" He joked, slinging an arm around Kanda's shoulders. Said male growled in response.

"If you want to keep your arm, usagi, I suggest you remove it from my shoulders." Kanda threatened. Lavi gave a nervous laugh in response, slowly taking his arm off of Kanda. He then opted to walk next to Lenalee. The teal haired girl giggled.

"He's really gonna use Mugen on you one day, Lavi." She commented with a smile. Lavi shrugged in response.

"I'll just have to hide behind you and your trusty clipboard then, my princess in shining armor!~" Lavi teased with a grin. Lenalee blushed a little, smiling.

"Alright then, my trusty bunny." She replied, making Lavi's heart flutter. As they walked, Lavi couldn't help noticing how Allen and Lenalee interacted with one another. He knew that the two had grown up together. They had met through their parents, and had been together since they met. That didn't stop Lavi from feeling slightly jealous of Allen. He couldn't help it. In her time of trouble or need, Lenalee had always looked to Allen most of the time. It was because the whittete knew her best.

Maybe that's when Lavi realized he stood no chance. Because Lenalee's heart already belonged to Allen Walker. Her heart was his before Lavi even had a chance. He had always known that he never stood a chance at winning Lena's heart. He just wouldn't let himself believe it. It was one of the beautiful stages of denial. Lavi couldn't find it within himself to just give up. He didn't _want_ to give her up. Not yet anyways.

"Would you guys cut it out?! We're in public!" Lenalee's angry voice snapped Lavi back into reality. He looked over at Kanda and Allen, seeing the two in yet another heated argument. Kanda had his fists clenching Allen's shirt tightly, while Allen had a grip on Kanda's hair. The two had been frozen, eyes slowly looking over to Lenalee. The girl huffed, puffing her cheeks and placing her hands on her hips. "Enough fighting you two. We're supposed to be enjoying a day out together!" She said, pouting. The two boys slowly let go of one another, and moved away. Allen stood by Lavi, and Kanda by Lenalee.

Lavi chuckled, ruffling Allen's hair. "It's okay, Moyashi-chan." He teased. Allen pouted, glaring at Lavi.

"For the last time, my name is Allen!" He exclaimed, making people nearby stop and stare. Allen blushed in embarrassment. Lavi chuckled. Even though Allen had Lenalee's heart, he couldn't find it within himself to hate the kid. Allen was like a little brother to him, and he'd never do anything to hurt him. That's probably what made hating the younger male so hard. Lavi suddenly remembered something. He pulled out his phone quickly, checking the date.

"Guys! Guess what today is!" He suddenly exclaimed. Lenalee and Allen looked at him in confusion.

"The...twenty-third?" They said at the same time. The redhead shook his head wildly.

"No, no! Today is the day we all met five years ago!" Lavi exclaimed. Allen and Lenalee's faces suddenly brightened. Kanda scoffed.

"It's just a date, no need to get all emotional." He mumbled. Lenalee hit him on the arm.

"It's an important day for us, Kanda!" She scolded. The long haired male sighed. Lavi chuckled.

The four of them had met when Lenalee and Allen had transferred to the Black Order campus. It was high school, as well as a college. The two younger teens had been trying to navigate their way around, when they -more like Allen- had bumped into Kanda. It all started from there. The four began to hang out after that, and had gotten to know each other pretty fast. Allen had been slightly closed off in the beginning, nervous about meeting new people. Kanda was quiet too, but he eventually opened up. Lenalee and Lavi seemed to be the only two really excited about meeting.

"Lets go to dinner and celebrate, yeah?" Lavi suggested. Lenalee smiled, while Allen grinned.

"Che, and have beansprout blow through my money? No thanks." Kanda commented. Lavi always roped him into paying for their meals, and he never knew why he listened.

"Please Kanda! I promise I'll help pay!" Allen swore, looking at the older male. Kanda growled, crossing his arms.

"Fine." He grumbled. The three others cheered in response. They went to dinner, enjoying themselves. Even Kanda let out a few chuckles here and there. It was mainly at Allen's impressions of different people they knew, and other things.

As the night went on, Lavi stuck his hands in his pockets, and felt a piece of paper. He raised an eyebrow, before pulling it out. On the paper was a phone number, hastily written. Lavi suddenly remembered where it came from. A few days ago, he was out in town, doing some shopping for groceries and books, when a guy came up to him. They talked for a few minutes, and Lavi had gotten his number. At first, the redhead wasn't planning on doing anything with it, since he was still in love with Lenalee.

However, as he watched the girl joke with Allen and smile, did it matter at this point? He'd never get a shot with her, so why try anymore? It wouldn't get him anywhere.

So, when the redhead got home later, he dialed a phone number, and waited until his call was answered. "Hello?" Someone asked. Lavi nervously smiled.

"Hey, its uh, Lavi, from the other day...I'm not calling too late, am I?" He questioned. He heard a chuckle from the other side of the phone.

"No, it's quite alright actually. You have perfect timing." He answered. Lavi let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Listen, I was uh, wondering if I could take you up on that offer, if it's still on the table, that is."

"Of course. How does tomorrow at five sound? Just text me your address and I'll pick you up." Lavi grinned.

"That sounds great actually. I'll see you then, Tyki."

"I'm looking forward to it."


	3. The Late Realization

Lavi had always been there. That's what drove her to him. His smiles seemed contagious. His jokes could make any quiet room roar with laughter. Lavi was simply a _good_ person, with a _good_ heart. Lenalee had always liked him for it. He was full of positivity, and good solutions. That's probably what drew her to him. Or maybe it was how supportive her redheaded friend was. The way he held her when he learned about her fear. The way he checked on her during every storm after that. He was the shoulder she could cry on. Sure, she had Allen, and Allen would always be her best friend. But Lavi...there was something about him that made Lenalee just want to feel the warmth from his embrace and never let go.

Oh yes. Lenalee Lee was falling. And she was falling _hard_. She was falling so hard, that she feared if she did, she could never pick up the pieces when she hit the ground. It was odd. She never felt that way about Lavi when the two first met. She had always known that she looked at Lavi a different way compared to Allen and Kanda. At first, she guessed it might've been because he was like a brother to her. It wouldn't be until when she was wrapped in the redhead's arm, pulled close to his hard yet soft chest, would she finally realize that Lavi was more than a brother to her.

He was a crush. He was someone who could make the butterflies in Lenalee's stomach dance around as they flip flopped. He was the one who could make color flush her fair complexion with the amount flirts he sent her way. Lavi Bookman was someone who stole Lenalee's heart without even trying. He showed up in her life, and stole her heart right from under her nose.

However, she found herself not really minding it was Lavi of all people. Lavi was kind, and a great listener. He genuinely cared, and was helpful during stressful situations. Lenalee had never known what to do with her feelings. She feared rejection from her energetic red haired friend. However, it wouldn't be until a few weeks after she had realized her crush, would her determination to confess begin to fester.

It was a month after the incident at Kanda's apartment, and Lenalee was freaking out. More specifically, she was freaking out about college. So, in her midst of her breakdown, she dialed the first number on her phone. Lavi. She called him, and he picked up after the first ring. "Hello, Lenalady~." The redhead greeted. Lenalee bit her lip.

"L-Lavi I...." She spoke quietly, sniffling as she let herself begin to cry, alarming the redhead on the other line.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She heard the concerned voice of Lavi question. "Hold tight, okay? I'll be there soon." The teal haired girl was never even aware of the call ending, neither was she aware of being pulled into strong arms, and being held as she cried. Eventually, the girl had calmed down, and just let herself stay in Lavi's embrace. "Did something happen Lena?" The redhead murmured, his voice right next to her ear. Lenalee simply hid her face in Lavi's chest as she began to explain why she broke down. The redhead listened, rubbing her back soothingly.

After that day, she knew she had to tell Lavi. She knew she had to tell him before someone else came along and told him first. Multiple times, she had tried to confess to him. She always started out with dragging him away from Kanda and Allen, before trying to begin her confession. Somewhere along the lines, he'd get distracted by either his phone, someone getting his attention, or Allen or Kanda finding them before she could say anything. Her frustration and failed confessions gave her a lot of time to think. Was she...in love with Lavi...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I finally updated so yay! XD I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	4. Armored Heart

It had been about two months since Lavi and Tyki had first gone out that day, and they had hit it off really well. They began to see each other more and more, and then Tyki had asked Lavi to officially date him. With a happy grin, Lavi agreed. The redhead didn't want to say anything to his friends, not wanting to introduce them to Tyki, just in case things didn't work out so well. However, things had been anything but bad. It was great! Eventually, Lavi had brought the idea of Tyki meeting his friends up one night as they were sitting together, watching a movie.

"Ne, ne, Tyki?" Lavi asked, looking up from the lighten screen, to stare at his boyfriend. Said male looked at the redhead, softly smiling.

"What is it?" The male replied quietly, pausing the still playing movie so that Lavi had all of his focus. The redhead readjusted himself so that he was sitting up now, not leaning on Tyki's shoulder anymore. Golden eyes focused on green as the dark haired male waited for the younger to speak again. 

"Since y'know, things are going pretty well between us, I was wondering if you'd like to meet my friends. I mean, you don't have too, at least not now if you're not up to it anyways! Just thought I'd throw the idea out to you, y'know?" Lavi rambled, nervous. Tyki chuckled. Whenever the redhead was nervous or unsure of something, he had the tendency to ramble, and Tyki found it adorable. He nuzzled Lavi's cheek softly.

"Of course. I'd love to meet them." The male agreed, making Lavi grin from ear to ear. The redhead jumped up from the couch, grabbing his phone, and turning it on. 

"Great! I'll let them know to meet us...um, when?" Lavi suddenly questioned, staring at Tyki with a curious expression. Said male chuckled.

"How about Saturday? At the park?" Tyki suggested. Lavi quickly nodded, typing something on his phone before sitting back down next to the male.  Tyki gave him a smile.

"Okay! I let everybody know. Now we just wait for their replies." Lavi said joyfully. With that, they continued to watch the movie, curled up on the couch. The next morning, when Lavi woke up, he saw three text messages, agreeing to meet on Saturday. Lavi then called Tyki, grinning as he spoke to him. "Everyone agreed! Oh man, Saturday is gonna be awesome! Allen-chan is really fun to tease, so is Yuu-chan! Yuu has a really short temper, and it's funny to watch him get mad! Allen is just super cute, but he's like my little brother, so he's cool! Lenalady is super cool to! She's the best, besides you of course. I can't wait for you guys to meet! Oh! That reminds me, Tyki what shou-" 

"Bunny." Tyki cut him off, chuckling. "As adorable as it to hear you ramble like that, I don't have much time to talk today. I'll drop by later, alright?" Lavi smiled in response.

"Okay, see ya then." 

The last thing Lenalee had expected to see when she got to the park with Allen and Kanda was a tall male standing next to Lavi. Her and Allen looked at one another in confusion, before walking over to the two males, Kanda following behind them. Lavi wore a big grin on his face. Lenalee only grew more confused. Who was the guy beside him? A cousin? Acquaintance? A friend? "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Lavi exclaimed. The five sat down at a table. Lenalee couldn't help glancing at the mysterious male a few times. Yeah, maybe he was just Lavi's friend or something. "So, this is Tyki Mikk, my boyfriend!" Lavi grinned. Okay, scratch that. Lenalee looked at them, ignoring the strange ache in her heart as she smiled. 

"Aw, congratulations Lavi!" She cheered. She then turned to Tyki. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lenalee." Tyki smiled back at her. 

"Likewise." He said, nodding a bit. Lenalee continued to smile. Allen glanced at his friend worriedly. He noticed how Lenalee's smile was strained. The whittete was worried about why her smile seemed so forced, but decided not to ask about it for now. 

"Ah, I'm Allen Walker." Allen quickly introduced, holding out a hand for Tyki to shake. Tyki accepted it, smiling.

"You weren't lying when you said he was cute bunny." Tyki commented. Allen felt heat rise to his cheeks in surprise. Lavi laughed, nodding in agreement. Everyone except for Allen missed the way Kanda seemed to glare at the male shaking Allen's hand. Lenalee nudged Kanda, frowning a bit. 

"Che, Kanda." The long haired male introduced. Tyki nodded in response. Lavi grinned brightly at everyone. 

"Alright, let's go out and do stuff!" The redhead cheered excitedly. Everyone chuckled -except Kanda- and they began to walk around town and talk. As they walked, Lenalee was deep in thought. How long had they been together? Is Tyki making him happy? Is he the reason why Lavi has been so much happier these past months? But there was one question that made her stop. 

_'Would I have been able to make him as happy?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little short guys! Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Comforting Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, two chapters in one day! XD

Ever since she found out about Lavi and Tyki, she hasn't been hanging out with Lavi as much. When Lavi and Tyki were hanging out with their small group, Lenalee would either find a convenient excuse to leave, or she wouldn't show up at all. It had Allen and Kanda -though the male would never admit it- worried. Lavi hadn't noticed as much as the two had, which really pissed Allen off. He rarely ever got mad at Lavi, but this was something inexcusable. It was one of the rare exceptions. The problem for Lenalee, was the ache in her heart when she saw Lavi and Tyki together. She always grew quiet when Tyki was around, and she tried avoiding talking to Lavi one on one, which seemed to work. Part of her wanted Lavi to confront her. Ask her. Make her spill out her feelings, her problems. Everything. Most of all, she wanted Lavi to hold her again. To tell her that it'd be okay. She hated the fact that her favorite redhead was avoiding her. She hated the fact that Lavi hadn't chosen her.

The thoughts she had only confused her more. She had known she liked Lavi more than a friend. She had known that Lavi was important to her. Her emotions were all screwed up, that much was certain. Doubts were planting their seeds in her head, feeding off of her fears and confusion. The one thing she knew for certain was that Lavi was still special to her. She still wanted to hang out with him. But the problem was she couldn't hang with him until her smiles weren't fake anymore, and the ache in her chest finally stopped. God, she was such a fool! Crying over a guy like this! But she couldn't help it. Lavi was one of her closest friends, and he'd done so many things for her.

The girl was currently sulking in bed, staring at the ceiling. Shaking her head, she grabbed some papers for school, and tried her best to work on them. Halfway through, she found herself losing concentration, seeing as how her thoughts kept drifting back to a certain redhead with an eyepatch. Frowning, she pulled out her phone. She went through her contacts. Immediately, Lavi's information popped up, and she frowned. Her fingers hesitated on clicking on the call button. _'Calling him will definitely help me not think about him. Hey Lavi, just wanted to call and say I can't get you out of my head, and I may be falling in love with you, but hey! You have a boyfriend, so I can't do much!'_

That'd definitely go over well. Sighing, she scrolled through her phone, before seeing Allen's contact. They knew each other pretty well, so he was mostly worried, and she could vent to someone. Instead of calling him, she decided on texting him.

**Hey Allen, are you busy?**

_Hey Lena. What's up?_

**I need to talk to you about something.**

_Okay, do you want to come over? I doubt this is something you'd want Komui to over hear._

Lenalee couldn't help a little smile. Allen knew her well.

**Sounds like a plan. Thank you, Allen.**

_You're welcome, Lena._

After that, she changed out of her pajamas, and into new clothes. She then fixed her hair up, and left. She didn't bother with any sort of makeup, seeing how she rarely wore any to begin with. After leaving, she began her short walk to Allen's apartment. When she got there, she knocked on the door. She didn't get a response. Confused, Lenalee tried again. This time, she could hear quiet panting. Even more confused, she knocked once more. "Allen?" She called. "It's Lena..." The panting quieted for a moment.

"H-Hold on a m-minute!" Allen's voice suddenly called back. A loud thud was heard, startling the poor girl. A few minutes later, a disheveled looking Allen opened the door.   
"Oh, h-hey Lena! S-Sorry about that...come on in." He said, letting her enter. Lenalee walked in, only to see some feathers spread out around the apartment.

"Um, Allen? What's with the feathers?" She couldn't help asking. Allen tensed, before looking at her with a smile.

"Well, you see, I just uh, running around! Yeah! And I tripped and fell on my pillows that were conveniently placed there?" He said, stating it more as a question than a response. Lenalee just slowly nodded. "Anyways." He began, leading them to his couch. "What'd you want to talk to me about?" Lenalee frowned a little.

"Yeah...it's...it's about Lavi." She hesitantly began. Allen looked at her in confusion.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" He asked worriedly. The teal haired girl shook her head quickly in response.

"No! No, Lavi didn't..." She trailed off. "Allen I...I think I'm crushing on him. And I can't do anything about it now because he's with Tyki, and every time I see them, I'm just reminded that I should've tried harder to tell him. It hurts to see them together Allen. I can't bear the sight anymore." Lenalee began to sniffle, making Allen frown and pull her to his side, as he patted her head gently. It was one of his tricks to get her to calm down. "I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried avoiding him, avoiding them together. But then I miss out on hanging with you and Kanda, and I hate it. I miss spending time with my friends. And I also hate it, because of how much this hurts, and I have no idea why." She cried quietly, as Allen continued to pet her head.

"Lenalee, I think I know why it hurts you so much..." Allen trailed off. Violet eyes peered up at him in curiosity. "Maybe it hurts so much because you're in love with him."  He explained. Lenalee's eyes widened in shock. It all finally made sense. She then frowned, looking away from him.

"So, what do I do now?" She asked. Allen gave her a big hug in response.

"Try to distract yourself with something else. That might help for now. The best you can do is try not to bottle up your emotions, and try talking to Lavi when everything is sorted out. I'm sure you two will figure it out from there." Allen said softly, pulling away from the hug. Lenalee nodded, softly smiling at him.

"Thanks Allen." She said, feeling much better now after talking to him. Her mind felt clearer. Her smile felt a little bit more genuine, and less forced.

"Any time, Lena." The boy replied. He watched as the girl left, letting out a breath. Allen jumped when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, and someone pressed their face into his shoulder.

"That took too long." The person grumbled. Allen laughed lightheartedly.

"Sorry, she was upset. I had to help her." The boy responded, smiling, although a bit sadly.

"Che, you and that damn complex  of yours, beansprout." The male behind him grumbled again. Allen pouted, turning around to face the taller male.

"The names Allen, Bakanda." He teased, reaching up to kiss him softly. Kanda rolled his eyes, kissing back.

"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed these two chapters! This one was a small struggle to write but eh XD I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	6. A Sign of Change

Violet eyes stared into the mirror facing her. She knew that if she didn't do this, she may never move on. This was her way of moving forward, she kept trying to tell herself, but it seemed more as a useless mantra than anything else. She firmly grasped the scissors in her hands, frowning. Her reflection stared at her as she dealt with her inner turmoil. "Staring at the mirror isn't going to do anything...I need to move on now. He has something else." The girl sighed, staring down at the scissors. Violet eyes looked back at her reflection, before she sucked in a breath, and began to cut. Pieces of hair fell to the ground, creating a pile. She pretended to think she could feel herself feeling better already.

Lavi stared at his best female friend in surprise when she met up with him, Kanda and Allen. They decided to meet up for coffee, and thankfully, their almost distant friend came to join them. For some reason, Allen had a sad look in his eyes as he saw their friend from afar. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I woke up later than usual this morning." Lavi felt his heart clench at the sight of one of her cute sleepy, yet nervous smiles.

"Don't worry about it Lenalee." Allen said softly, a gentleman smile gracing his features. Lenalee seemed to relax at that, and took a seat next to Kanda, the male's arms crossed as he looked into the distance. Lavi hadn't realized he'd been staring at the girl until Allen snapped him out of his stupor. "Lavi? Earth to rabbit, you there?" He questioned.

"A-Ah yeah! Sorry, guess I'm still thinking about this book Tyki lent me last night." He quickly made an excuse, that had been partly true. "It was about this guy who's hiding this huge secret from his friends, and he goes throughout the story trying to keep them from it. It's a pretty insane story!"

"Ah..I see..." Allen commented, sighing as he took a sip of his coffee. He eyed Lenalee's beanie with curiosity. Kanda met the boy's glance, and with silent communication between the two, the girl's pink beanie was swiped from her head. She squeaked in surprise, an embarrassed flush on her face. "Lenalee...what did you do to your hair?" Allen asked, face full of surprise. The girl failed to find the words to explain herself.

"I...um....I felt like it was time for a new hair cut, that's all! I think I cut it shorter than I would've liked, but it'll grow back!" Her hair looked as if a child had cut it. It had barely any length at all, yet to Lavi, it still framed her face perfectly. Her teal locks ended at her ears now, and her bangs no longer past her forehead. Lavi hadn't realized but Allen had to close his jaw shut, or else he probably would've began to drool. 

"D-Does Komui know?" Was Lavi's poor attempt at getting himself back on track. The girl slowly nodded.

"He freaked out this morning at the sight. He's probably still upset about it...maybe I'll get him something to help him grieve...." Lenalee replied, sighing. She loved her brother, but he could be a handful at times. 

"It's like you're the adult, and not him Lenalee." Allen joked, smiling. Lenalee nodded in agreement, giggling a bit. 

"You're right. He can be as overprotective as a mother bear is over her cubs, but he can also be as whiny as a baby." The three laughed, while Kanda rolled his eyes, not laughing, but still finding the situation amusing. Lavi perked up, as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh right! I just remembered, Tyki wanted to have a little party next weekend, and he wanted me to invite you guys!" Lavi explained, grinning at the three.

"Che, no way in hell baka usagi." Kanda grumbled, glaring at the male. Lavi chuckled, a grin on his face. 

"C'mon Yuu-chan, it'll be fun!" Lavi tried. Kanda shook his head, adamant about his decision. 

"Come on Bakanda, I'm sure you aren't _that_ busy that you can't spend time with your friends. I doubt you have other friends that you'll be hanging out this weekend." Allen commented, shrugging. Kanda growled, glaring at the youngest. Allen gave him a knowing grin. 

"Che, fine." Allen and Lavi cheered. 

"What about you, Lenalee?" Lavi asked. The girl had been in a daze, and quickly snapped back into focus. 

"A-Ah, yes, I'll go!" She agreed, not knowing what she was getting herself into. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I ran into a writers block, and I ended up focusing a lot on other stories. I'll try to keep updating when I can, but updates will most likely be slow. I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bai!

**Author's Note:**

> One warning. Heavy loads of angst.


End file.
